Laura
Laura Holloway is a young girl who arrives at the Starlight Mansion after her parents are killed. Her emotional issues cause her to take drugs, and she quickly becomes addicted. Her only appearance was in the episode Alone Again (Season 2, Episode 14). Background A month after her parents are killed in a car accident, Laura is sent to to live at the Starlight Mansion for two weeks until another foster home is available for her to live at. Laura is shy around the other foster girls, and has a low self esteem, not realizing her own musical potential. After hearing Laura prove to be quite proficient with her guitar, Jem invites her to play at the Holograms' next concert. Even though she agrees, Laura quickly becomes stressed at the prospect of having to play in front of a large audience and worries that she will make a mistake. Later on, Laura sits outside by herself in a play ground while in a deep funk. It's in this state that a teenager named Bobby Braddock approaches her, displaying sympathy and concern for her. Bobby offers Laura pills, claiming they will allow her to relax and focus on her music. Laura accepts them, which she takes back to her bedroom in the mansion. At first she feels that her music is improving, though she is actually playing off-key. After a moment, she begins to hallucinate, seeing her guitar become a monster and her lunchbox become a bird, which flies off. Laura gleefully wishes to fly as well, and climbs out of her bedroom window. Jerrica Benton overhears her excited shouts from the ground floor, and shouts up at Laura to not jump. Laughing, Laura gives Jerrica to the count of 10 to get to her in time. Jerrica makes it up in time and tries to convince Laura to come inside, but the girl slips. Jerrica barely reaches out in time to grab the girl, hauling her back up to safety. Jerrica asks Laura is she's taking anything, but Laura angrily denies it. The next day, Bobby and Laura are at the playground again. When Bobby offers her more drugs, Laura asks if he has any drugs that won't cause her to hallucinate. Bobby offers her a different variety of pills, which Laura gratefully accepts. She rushes back to her room to take them. Laura gradually becomes addicted to the drugs, and her emotional problems intensify and she becomes even more reclusive and restless. Unable to sleep at night, she decides to play her guitar at 4:00 o'clock in the morning. Ashley and Ba Nee are woken up and ask her to stop playing, but Laura's attitude causes the two girls to fight and Jerrica is forced to come down and break them up. At dinner time, she accidentally spills orange juice on Ba Nee's lap and hysterically asks why everyone blames her for everything. Laura later tracks Bobby down at school and requests more drugs when her supply runs out, but discovers that he is now charging her $30 for the drugs. She reveals that she cannot afford that much money, and Bobby's attitude toward her becomes uncaring and unsympathetic. Distraught and requiring her fix, Laura breaks down, hallucinating that she's performing badly at the concert. Her youthful beauty is replaced by a weathered look, which upsets her, and she imagines herself alone in a scorching desert, which symbolizes the effects the drugs are having on her mind and body. Desperate for a fix, Laura steals $30 from Jerrica, though the older woman catches her in the act. Laura seeks out Bobby at the school, though she runs into Ashley first. Laura gets agitated and walks off, but shortly after notices that Bobby is offering Ashley the same deal that he offered Laura, and even uses the same words that he clearly gives all his victims. It's at this point that Laura realizes she has been duped, and runs out of the school, crying. She runs into Jerrica and apologizes to her, explaining the situation. Laura is taken to a group that has girls like her in it for rehabilitation. Shortly after her first meeting, Laura and Ashley are at an arcade, where they are approached by Bobby. He asks if they have the money for his drugs, and they make the exchange. At that point, two nearby people reveal themselves as undercover police and arrest Bobby. Laura reveals she is carrying a wire, while Ashley helped her to get Bobby to verbally admit his crime. Ashley explains she would never touch drugs under any other circumstance. Later, at the concert, Jem and Laura preform "Look Inside Yourself" together, a song about overcoming ones internal struggles by looking deep inside yourself and finding the strength in who you are. Songs sung by Laura *Alone Again Gallery Laura Holloway arrives 01.jpg|Laura arrives at the Starlight Mansion. Laura Holloway hallucinates 01.jpg|Laura hallucinating. Laura Holloway hallucinates 02.jpg|Laura hallucinating from her drug use. Laura Holloway hallucinates 03.jpg|Laura's appearance starts to become affected. Laura Holloway smiling.jpg|Laura smiling and looking more youthful after she recovers from her addiction. Laura Holloway nighttime guitar 01.jpg|Laura playing her guitar at 4AM in the morning. Laura concert 01.jpg|Laura playing her guitar at Jem's concert. Just Look Inside Yourself.jpg|Laura playing her guitar at Jem's concert. Laura with flowers.jpg|Laura feeling better about herself. Laura Flying.jpg|Laura flying during the music video for "Just Look Inside Yourself." Alone Again.jpg|Laura playing the guitar by herself shortly after arriving at the mansion. Category:Characters Category:Starlight Girls